


blessing

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Hinoka does not approve, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hinoka's sister is getting married, and she is less than pleased about the groom.





	blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Hinoka reacting to them getting married, so i wrote this drabble.

She hasn’t has the chance to be the perfect older sister, or really the chance to be much of an older sister at all, not in the way she has with Sakura, or even Takumi. Corrin is all grown up now, and she doesn’t have much of a chance to be the big sister she’s supposed to be, but Hinoka does what she can. Between offering to train with her and keeping an eye on her on the battlefield, she hopes that Corrin feels looked after by her older sister.

But she just wasn’t looking close enough.

If she were, she might have noticed it was happening sooner, especially considering the fact that she’s close to  _ both _ of them. It’s only natural, for Corrin to take an interest in romance, and to find someone that she wants to share her life with, and Hinoka might not feel this way if it were anyone else, but considering who it is…

Well, she knows for certain that she’s going to kill him.

“Hinoka, we have something we want to tell you.” It all starts innocently enough, and she’s only mildly confused by the fact that Corrin has Azama at her side, and that she’s blushing and grinning like a fool while he looks rather happy himself.

“Yeah? What is it?” What could the two of them have to tell her together? She wasn’t aware that they were any closer than Corrin was with anyone, and she feels kind of stupid for not noticing her own retainer hanging around her sister. But what they say next is even more of a surprise to her than finding out that they’re apparently friends.

“I suppose I should ask your blessing,” Azama says in that carefree tone of voice. “Lady Hinoka, I’ve just asked your sister to marry me.”

“Wh...what?”

“And I said yes!” Corrin adds, her grin only growing. “I wanted to tell you first, before anyone else! Because the two of you are so close, I mean.”

“Well, that’s certainly one word for it,” he says, chuckling.

“Wait, what?” Hinoka still hasn’t been able to properly wrap her head around what they’re saying. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on, I know you’re familiar with the concept,” he teases. “The two of us are getting married.”

They’re getting married. Corrin and Azama are getting married. The two of them, her little sister and her troublesome retainer, are getting married. He’s marrying her, and she’s marrying him, and from what she can tell, she’s doing it... _ willingly _ . And so, there is only one thought in her head once she is finally able to process what’s happened.

“You’re dead,” she says, her voice barely audible, but the two of them hear it.

“What do you mean?” asks Corrin, concerned.

“Now, now, is that any way to talk to your future  _ brother-in-law _ ?” There is no mistaking the wicked smirk on Azama’s face.

“I’m going to kill you!”

And so, it takes Corrin a lot of effort to keep Hinoka from killing the soon-to-be groom, and even more effort to keep things civil as the wedding progresses. On the day of, it takes all she has not to make good on her promise to kill the monk, but that doesn’t mean that she’s given up on it completely.

Except she’s had the chance to see how happy he and Corrin really are, and as much as he may use it to tease her, Hinoka can tell that he’s genuine in his feelings and that he and his sister love each other very much. It’s hard not to be happy for them, all things considered, so she decides to let him live, just a little bit longer.

When Corrin announces that she’s pregnant, however, Hinoka finds that her bloodlust returns.


End file.
